


Don't Lie to Me

by Calacious



Series: Murder Boyfriends Falling in Love [3]
Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: He shouldn't find comfort in the promise of a death that he will see coming, but he does.
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Series: Murder Boyfriends Falling in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ficuary





	Don't Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lie

_ “Don’t lie to me,” Josef says.  _

_ Aaron’s stomach twists, and he bites his tongue. The edge of a knife presses against his throat, and he fights the urge he has to swallow, and shake his head in the negative. Tears spring into his eyes when the knife presses into his neck, and a bead of blood rolls down his neck and onto the pillow. _

He wakes up, sitting up abruptly in bed, heaving in breath that feels like fire in his lungs. 

“What’s wrong?” Josef asks, voice thick with sleep. His arm is wrapped around Aaron’s waist, and when he raises his head to check on Aaron, there’s a frown on his face.

Aaron blinks away tears, and swipes at his neck. His trembling hand comes back clean. He swallows and tries to get his breathing under control.

Josef, more awake now, sits up, and tugs Aaron against him, so that Aaron’s head is resting against the other man’s chest, where he can hear Josef’s heart beat. It’s steady. Sure. Safe.

Josef runs a hand through Aaron’s sweaty hair, and he brushes away a stray tear with his thumb. “What’s wrong, love?” 

“Nothing,” Aaron whispers. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. He knows that Josef would never slit his throat. Not now. Not being what they are to each other now that Aaron has killed.

“Don’t lie to me,” Josef says. There’s an edge to his voice, and his fingers tighten in Aaron’s hair. 

Aaron swallows, and another tear slips down his cheek. “I had a nightmare,” he admits, and then, at Josef’s prodding, he tells his lover the details of his dream.

“You don’t need to worry about that happening,” Josef assures him, pulling him into a kiss that is all searing heat and possession. 

Aaron searches Josef’s eyes and sees the truth of his promise shining in them. It does little to ease his anxiety, though. 

“When I kill you,” Josef says, and Aaron’s breath gets stuck in his chest, “you’ll never see it coming.” He kisses Aaron’s forehead, like he’s comforting a child.

Aaron knows that Josef’s promise shouldn’t be comforting, and he knows that there’s a word for what he’s feeling for the man who’d lured him in with a promise of money and a lie. The man who’d stalked and then kept him. He doesn’t care about any of that, though, and chooses, instead, to find comfort where there shouldn’t be any - in the arms of a killer. 


End file.
